Outta Luck
by Bold DJ
Summary: Plagg has standards: Be a good Cat, give him lots of cheese(Camembert preferably) and space to do his thing. The kid's got one thing going for him at least.
1. Chapter 1

**First fic. Unedited bc f the system, I'm late for class.**

* * *

Plagg idly rolled his empty cheese tin back and forth, gaze locked upon the guardian's chosen and observing the way Adrien slept, limbs splayed away from his torso, blankets kicked away whilst snoring loud enough to wake the dead. The god of destruction frowned and became still. This was troubling and it certainly was not the time but it didn't change a thing, or at the least it wouldn't stall his decision for much longer.

Plagg needed a new Cat.

That much he felt was obvious, if one were to look at his record of hosts. They had all the qualities he strove for in his Cats, strength of will, cunning, strategic, and charming. As long as his host had one, at least one, he could foster in the rest with time and they could jaunt through the darkness, a svelte feline of wit and grace! Unfortunately, Plagg bemusedly thought, this Cat, this Adrien, was failing to meet his expectations, his very high, very necessary standards.

" _I don't have the liberty to be put into the hands of a fool, Guardian," he had said._

" _He will just need time to adjust, in this day and age, they are naught but children," Fu levelled a patient gaze at the kwami hovering above his ring._

" _I don't need a child, I need a proper wielder,"_ _Plagg grumbled his disapproval. Fu's patient stare turned to steel. Plagg's turned chaotic in challenge._

" _Plagg! It is only until we find Nooroo and Duusu, and then we will find you a more suitable holder this time," Wayyz interjected. "Think of it this way, there's a chance-"_

" _Not really Wayyz,"_

" _-that this boy could your ideal holder!"_

 _Plagg looked to his fellow kwami and said, "If he doesn't fit then I'm leaving."_

 _Fu nearly fell out of his seat. " Plagg, you can't just leave your chosen," he said sternly._

" _He's_ not _my chosen, he's_ not ready _, and he shouldn't even be getting any of our power, let alone_ mine _." he stated firmly._

" _He just needs a chance to prove himself!" Fu exclaimed._

" _And he'll get one, but if I deem he's no good for my power, then I'm leaving to find my own host. With my own tests that are on my terms." he finished._

 _Wayzz looked between the two before ultimately choosing a side._

" _Master," the turtle kwami said. "Plagg is the Kwami of the Black Cat, that is true, but he is the God of Destruction first. When we agreed to become apart of this symbiotic relationship with humans, there were many stipulations placed upon both parties," he hesitated briefly. "Some that even you may not be fully aware of as they are not fully active at the moment. Plagg has the most out of us all, at the cost that they activate to contain most his power."_

 _Fu didn't seem too happy to be learning this all today, but it was his fault he never asked why Plagg was so picky with his miraculous stone._

" _You use tests to see who will become a Hero," Plagg said with an air of finality. "My hosts need to be tested as a potential Force of Nature, to make space for Tikki's new things. My chosen needs to become apart of that balance, not just use my powers only for it to be negated."_

 _Plagg elevated himself above Fu to stare the old man down as his power began to pulse against his constraints._

" _The Balance waits for no one, Guardian Fu. You'd best not forget that."_

Plagg set down the empty tin grabbing all the others in the room and began to methodically stack them into a tower. Going past the couch, another memory surged forward.

" _Adrien, your father needs to speak with you," Nathalie appeared in the doorway, silent and cold._

" _Ah, but, m-my Chinese lessons-" he tried to say._

"Now _, Adrien. Your teacher will still be here when you return." Nathalie opened the door wider as she left and the blond shuffled after her meekly after he gave an embarrassed 'excuse me'._

 _Plagg didn't bother to waste time on semantics. "Alright Fu, let's go," he zipped over to the stash of camembert and was in the middle of debating how much he could eat before the kid came back when he heard Fu begin to chuckle and turned to see him break into a boisterous laughter._

" _I'm sorry Plagg, but Adrien will continue to bear your power," he stated._

" _Uh, no, he won't." Plagg crossed his arms and gave Fu a flat look. "I don't know if you noticed this, but the kid dangled my ring over a flooded city street in Paris, with an akuma hot on our tail._ MY TAIL actually _. I have some self-preservation, Fu, and this was the dumbest thing he's done yet!" Sometime_ _during his rant, Plagg's tone went from dull and bored to incensed and hissing._

" _Plagg, he is just a child-"_

" _Exactly! I don't work with kids, because of the mess it leaves Tikki to clean up! When have we ever worked with kids, Fu? When?!" Plagg was working himself into a fit. "And don't you give me that garbage about youth and comparing him to Ladybug. That kid is mature to a ridiculous degree and I wouldn't be surprised if she was older than Adrien by a year or two. Of course she handles it better!" Fu tried to shush him and Wayzz attempted to keep watch, looking subdued at the argument. "We don't don't go for kids because of this precise reason that I almost got captured. Adrien was ready to throw away a year's worth of progress!"_

" _Plagg, please understand, just another chance for the boy, please," Fu was full on groveling at this point and Plagg forced himself to calm down._

" _You can't force this to work, Guardian," Plagg intoned gravely. "The goal of this was to save Nooroo, and, if I think for even a second that he will compromise our mission, I'm leaving."_

" _Plagg, it doesn't work that way," Fu said wearily. Plagg gave him a fierce glare in challenge._

" _I'd make it work," he said tightly._

 _When Adrien came back in fifteen minutes later, sheepish and apologetic, it was as if nothing happened, as if he never left at all. Plagg was still lazy and childish, and Fu and Wayzz still presented that air of mystery and all of it was hinting at something like a new chapter in this amazing life of being a superhero._

Adrien tossed himself in his sleep, and Plagg phased out the bedroom door to perform one final sweep of the house. He took note of every camera, every exit and entry way and tried to block out the memories. He found all the camembert and destroyed the empty tins before he ate every last morsel. Except for one. That, he left in the kitchen downstairs and soon he was ready to go.

In no time at all, he hovering over Adrien's bare right hand and his ring stowed away is his box, slung across his back with a rubber band. Plagg gazed at his Cat's face, relaxed and unaware of what was happening.

Plagg turned and flew up to the window, opening the window to toss his box down into the bushes. He closed the window and, as an afterthought, locked it before phasing through the glass.

" Well, kid," he said speaking to the slumbering form of Adrien, but really he was speaking to no one but himself. "You weren't the best Cat, but you weren't the worst either. It's been," he paused. "An okay experience. Goodbye, Adrien Agreste."

And Chat Noir was never seen again.

* * *

 **I mean, if you don't want Sadrien I'll take him of your hands.**


	2. Chapter 2

**look honey its still not edited.**

* * *

Early in the morning, long before dawn, Tikki's body gave a violent shudder and she jerked awake. Eyes wide and beginning to shake, she flew to her chosen and tried to figure out what to do, what to tell her.

Plagg had actually…

I hoped it wouldn't come to this, she thought and resolved herself to shake Marinette awake and break the news to her as gently as possible.

"Marinette," she said. "I need you to wake up, right now," Tikki continued to persist until the girl was blearily pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Tikki, what is it? What's wrong now?" the girl asked.

"There's been an incident involving your partner, Chat Noir," Tikki hesitated. "...former partner, from now on, I'm afraid."

That shook her awake. "WHAT?! Oh my god, d-did Hawkmoth somehow…" Marinette trailed off with a shiver as scenarios flashed by in her mind of Chat Noir getting caught, her kitty being held hostage, his kwami being misused to further terrorise Paris!

"...nette! MARINETTE!" Tikki pulled at her chosen's pigtails. "Calm down! It wasn't Hawkmoth, Chat Noir is fine, just," the little goddess flew in front of Marinette. "He's not Chat Noir anymore."

Tikki began to walk Marinette through her breathing exercises and the two had a moment of silence as the reality began to set in.

"Did he give up being a superhero?" she asked quietly.

"There's no way to know for sure," Tikki replied uneasily. "There had been some initial problems regarding the selection of the Black Cat, and there has been the recent issues regarding Chat Noir's behaviours. However, it is very likely that Plagg left of his own volition."

"Kwami can do that? Then why hasn't the Butterfly Kwami escaped on his own?" Marinette wondered.

"There's a bit more to it than that, Mari," Tikki began to explain. "Kwami can't be separated long distances for too long Miraculous, it makes our powers sicken the user. In addition, Hawkmoth probably ordered Nooroo to never leave a certain area, an obscene misuse of his power.

"Kwami are bound by rules and balance and while rules can be broken, the balance cannot. Nooroo doesn't know where the Guardian is, or where any of us are. I hate to say it, but he's safest with Hawkmoth until he can know where to find us."

Marinette turned thoughtful but was no less frazzled by the onslaught of information. If Chat Noir couldn't be her partner anymore, she needed to figure out why, but first:

"Tikki, I know you said it was fine as long as I made mistakes but, why is it different for Chat Noir?! He's made mistakes too and he always tried to make up for it, so-" Marinette's breath hitched as she tried not to cry and Tikki rushed up to her cheeks to try and physically quell her tears.

"S-so, why haven't I lost you? I don't mean to mess up and-and I promise to be better with being Ladybug, b-but, but if you don't want me anymore I can," Marinette began to sob in earnest at this point. "Master Fu will find a better Ladybug for you, and you, you can," Marinette broke down, heedless of Tikki's frantic shushing, until-

"OW! Tikki! You don't have to pull that hard!" Tikki floated around to Marinette's face and gave her a side-eye.

"Marinette, I'm not trying to find a new wielder. I want you to be my Ladybug, for as long as you'll have me," she said resolutely. "I can't speak for Plagg and why he left, but I know him and he wouldn't leave his chosen unless there were no other options, he knows what's at stake and while he can be a bit much, he's not incompetent. It's just…" Tikki trailed off lost in thought.

"It's just what," the girl urged her to finish. Tikki shook her head and went to give Marinette her purse and jacket.

"We need to go see the Guardian, right now," Tikki insisted as she struggled slightly under the weight Marinette's things.

Marinette nodded and started getting dressed. "So, I'm assuming Master Fu already knows about this, huh?"

"Yes, just as I woke you, Wayzz has awoken the Master to inform him of the discharge of Chat Noir," Tikki answered between bites of caramel candy.

Marinette turned her eyes downcast as she slipped on her shoes and shakily asked, "Is there anyway we can change Plagg's mind? Any way at all?"

Tikki paused and then said, "It would be hard, but he can be swayed under certain circumstances. For all we know, Chat Noir's identity could have been compromised, which would mean he isn't an option any longer. If this were a Queen Bee situation, then maybe, but the Cat must always be active in tandem with the Ladybug. Remember, we don't know why Plagg left, but we can gauge that it was serious enough to leave Chat Noir behind."

Marinette nodded and breathed deep. Once in, once out.

"Tikki, transform me!"

* * *

 **this is me and here is my salt. slap it on that popcorn beau.**


End file.
